Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Discussions/2011
Portails J'ai créé un portail ENT (et il y aura aussi les portails TOS{TAS+films}, TNG{+films}, DS9, VOY ;) dans le style du portail ALT. Ils seront destinés à la page d'accueil pour remplacer la partie "Encyclopédie" réellement redondante avec la partie "Parcourir MA". Cela permettra de distinguer les 6 "univers"/"séries" (voir 7 en considérant l'Univers-miroir). Il se distinguera nettement de l'article sur la série par un rapide résumé (seul petit doublon par rapport à l'article série), les références -majeures- et tout le merchandising qui est autour (romans, comics, jeux...), l'article série se concentrant plus sur la production propre à la série non traitée dans ce portail. J'ai trouvé que cela permet quand même de mieux faire le tour de l'univers de cette série que de devoir rechercher dans 20 pages, ici les comics de cet éditeur, ici les romans de la série, etc... Qu'en penses-tu ? Voir le portail:ENT. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 3, 2011 à 19:14 (UTC) :oui pourquoi pas c'est une bonne idée, cela sera moins nébuleux comme me l'avait fait remarquer une fois webTopaze. il faudrait alors un "parcourir MA" donnant 2 thèmatiques: *in-universes donc tes portails *une hors univers articles existant déjà plus production :pour la présentation à voir après une fois que tout est sur ! octobre 4, 2011 à 18:53 Imzadi En fait, c'est effectivement le bordel (regarde les portails et les liens de la section encyclopédie), d'où ma création de portails. En fait, c'est plutôt deux classements encyclopédiques de portails : * Encyclopédie pure : ** Univers (lieux et phénomènes) ** Chronologie ** Personnages ** A revoir 1 : Société et cultures / Arts (des tas d'articles similaires existent et ça ne cadre pas correctement, devrait correspondre plus à espèces et organisation + culture et arts) ** A revoir 2 : Sciences / Technologies / Armements / Voyage spatial * Encyclopédie sélective (classement par "univers" de série) : "univers" de TOS + de TNG + de DS9 + de VOY + de ENT + de ALT {+ Univers miroir} * Plus inclassable : franchise Star Trek (sous-lien - production + merchandising) :ouf y'a du boulot, j'espère que tu vas pas t'embrouiller. C-IMZADI-4 octobre 5, 2011 à 07:32 (UTC) Les articles ENT puis VOY ont été assez faciles à faire comme tu peux le voir (quelques trucs encore à ajouter), mais les portails TNG/Films7-10 et TOS/TAS/Films1-7 vont être une véritable galère, vu ce qu'ils impliquent Les articles d'encyclopédie générale sont déjà relativement faits pour certains, mais pour les "à revoir" 1 et 2, il faudra voir comment on les classent correctement parce que là c'est effectivement ultra embrouillé, surtout que des liens mal fichus sont inchangés depuis la création du site en 2005. :où en es-tu ? C-IMZADI-4 octobre 23, 2011 à 08:23 (UTC) Pour le moment, j'ai fait les portails de ENT, VOY, DS9, ALT. Par contre, j'ai toujours du mal à avancer avec ce p*$#ñ de problème d'ouverture de la nouvelle fenêtre d'édition (jusqu'à 3 minutes - 20 min sous IE- à attendre systématiquement pour faire quoi que ce soit sur Firefox, merci Wikia!) et ils trouvent toujours pas d'où vient le problème. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 23, 2011 à 15:12 (UTC) essaye ele navigateur orange !!! C-IMZADI-4 octobre 24, 2011 à 10:00 (UTC) Interwiki de science-fiction Suite à une suggestion de l'utilisateur Im1996 sur le wiki Star Wars (ici) de lier ce dernier à un autre (qui malheuresement n'avait pas du tout les même intérêts) j'ai eu l'idée de créer une bannière afin de lier les principaux wikis de science-fiction entres-eux. J'aimerais cependant avoir l'accord d'au moins un administrateur de trois autres wikis avant d'implanter un tel système. Voici de quoi une telle bannière pourrait avoir l'air: http://docteurwho.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Wikis_de_science-fiction . Elle pourra être évidemment modifié selon les thêmes du wiki concerné. La liste des wikis participants est disponible ici. Vous pouvez suggérer des modifications pour le modèle aussi. :) Bref, renseignez-moi sur si le wiki Star Trek serait intéressé ou non à participer à un tel projet.--4me mars 7, 2011 à 20:10 (UTC) :j'avoue ne pas savoir si cela est possible techniquement compte tenu de l'imbrication des différentes versions linguistiques sur MA. Où serait placée cette bannière ? (flottante sur le côté de chaque page ou juste sur la page d'accueil ?) J'avoue que personnellement, j'y vois pas trop d'intérêt vu qu'il y a déjà un bandeau Wikia en haut dont les premiers noms sont justement Star Wars, Docteur Who et les séries télé en général. :A propos, Memory Alpha a une page en:Doctor Who et une section en:Star Wars - From Cardassia with pain mars 15, 2011 à 20:15 (UTC) ::Ce serait un nouveau modèle placé en bas de la page d'acceuil des différents wikis de science-fiction. Certes, Memory Alpha est probablement le wiki qui en a le moins besoin. Le but ultime de ces liens serait d'intéresser des gens à d'autres wikis de science-fiction qui pourraient avoir besoin d'aide, faciliter la communication entre les différentes séries ou simplement de créer une communauté entre différents wiki de s-f. C'est une idée que je lance, je peux comprendre que le Memory Alpha est probablement celui qui en a le moins besoin vu qu'une communauté est déjà bien établie parmi vous alors que les autres wikis sont dépourvues de cet esprit et c'est ce qui m'a amené à vouloir créer de tels liens. --4me mars 15, 2011 à 22:32 (UTC) personnel de production Vu la spécificité de MA, je propose pour la section "biographie" des articles du personnel de prod de ne faire apparaître en plus du travail sur ST, pour les acteurs par exemple (mais aussi réalisateurs, producteurs...), que les films et/ou séries où un autre trekkien a participé. En gros ceux où les trekkiens se "rencontrent" :oui: P.Stewart est apparu aux côtés de D.Stockwell dans Dune 1984 :oui: P.Stewart a joué dans Xmen sous la réalisation de Brian Singer :oui: W.Shatner dans Columbo car L.Nimoy y a joué :non: aux listes sans explications comme sur Kate Mulgrew Il est peut être intéressant de mettre les cascadeurs ou doublures si l'on apprend qu'une doublure est attitrée à l'acteur en plus de ST pour les transfuges de ST vers StarGate, en plus de d'éventuellement citer tous les acteurs, on pourrait spécifier si 2 trekkiens jouent dans le même épisode en donnant le nom. De même apparemment pour la série Warehouse 13 où au moins 3 trekkiens vont apparaître toujours privilégier un "petit" paragraphe explicatif plutôt qu'une de ces listes affreuses. et donc mettre quand il existe le lien qui mène vers wikipedia pour obtenir plus d'infos êtes-vous toujours OK pour "l'infobox" à la place du "sidebar" à droite ? infobox = Brent Spiner ; sidebar = Chris Pine pour la ligne famille, n'indiquer de la même manière que les membres de la famille ayant participé à ST, forcément les liens du sang (chris Pine & Robert Pine ; zachary Quinto & Joe Quinto) les époux (les Okuda), mais aussi les ex-époux et ex-compagnon (tom hardy & linda park) C-IMZADI-4 juillet 1, 2011 à 20:46 (UTC) :: Bonjour, Je suis OK sur les restrictions relatives aux carrières des acteurs en dehors de Star Trek. C'est en général ce qui est appliqué dans les articles de MA-en sauf pour les grandes stars où il y a pratiquement toute la vie de la personne (je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas fini avec William Shatner !) :: pas d'avis sur le cas StarGate... :: OK aussi pour l'infobox qui est plus "sexy" que le sidebar. :: OK aussi pour la ligne famille :: WariWulf juillet 1, 2011 à 21:05 (UTC) :::Pour l'infobox, pas de soucis (il est nettement plus beau, ma seule remarque est qu'il bouffe littéralement la place par rapport au sidebar). :::Pour les cascadeurs, on peut le noter sans discussion, dans le texte mais je ne suggère pour autant pas de le rajouter dans l'infobox. :::Pour la ligne famille, ok sauf cas vraiment exceptionnel (acteur marié à une star ultra connu qui a jamais participé à ST). :::Les liens vers Wikipedia et Imdb sont à privilégier et à laisser dans les liens externes. :::Pour les longues listes, je suis mitigé parce que ça aide à retrouver toute une filmographie. Mais j'avoue préférer une version biographique en texte. Généralement, dans les articles de ce type que j'ai fait, j'ai généralement indiqué du style En dehors de ST, il a par ailleurs participé à plusieurs séries comme {les plus connues} et aux films {les plus notables}. :::Concernant les liaisons entre acteurs de ST, j'avoue avoir toujours trouvé cela un peu ridicule. Avec plus de 4000 acteurs, il est évident que la plupart ont des films et séries en commun. :::N'inscrire que les films avec ce genre de liaison, j'y suis tout à fait opposé. A cause de ce genre de règles, on en arriverait à exclure un chef d’œuvre ultra connu pour lequel un acteur s'est particulièrement illustré en privilégiant, à côté, une pitoyable série B direct-to-DVD parce qu'un autre acteur de ST qu'il a jamais rencontré y apparaît également {ex : un acteur TOS apparaît dans un film comme un figurant d'ENT et n'ont aucune scène ensemble). Une référence à un film ou une série doit plutôt être justifié par la qualité/réputation/célébrité de ce film et non à une obscure relation. Si Brian Singer n'avait pas fait une apparition figurative dans Nemesis, on parlerait pas de X-Men, l'autre franchise auquel son image est associée, dans la page de Patrick Stewart ? :::Le boulot qui devrait être fait avec ces liaisons serait vingt fois plus long qu'avant : Chaque film et série doit être vérifiée pour chercher les acteurs ST, là c'est sans moi ! Le plus drôle c'est que ce genre de liaisons s'adapterait parfaitement à une liste style filmographie ;) :::Niveaux d'intérêt de ces liaisons selon moi : :::100%. Rencontre effective de 2 personnes ayant déjà collaboré ensemble sur ST (Leonard Nimoy a participé à un épisode de TJ Hooker aux cotés de William Shatner) :::90 %. Rencontre effective de 2 acteurs principaux, réguliers ou largement connus du grand public (peu de gens rentrent dans cette dernière catégorie) n'ayant jamais collaboré ensemble sur ST (P.Stewart est apparu aux côtés de D.Stockwell dans Dune 1984) :::50 %. Rencontre effective de 2 acteurs divers n'ayant jamais collaboré ensemble sur ST :::25 %. Participation au même film/épisode (sans scène commune) de 2 acteurs divers n'ayant jamais collaboré ensemble sur ST :::10 %. Participation à la même série (épisodes distincts) de 2 acteurs principaux ou réguliers ayant collaboré ensemble sur ST :::5 %. Participation à la même série (épisodes distincts) de 2 acteurs principaux ou réguliers n'ayant jamais collaboré ensemble sur ST :::1 %. Participation à la même série (épisodes distincts) de 2 acteurs divers n'ayant jamais collaboré ensemble sur ST :::Quand je parle d'acteurs divers, j'ajouterais en plus des minorations dans certains cas (figurants, cascadeurs) allant jusqu'à -20 %. :::Pour le cas de Stargate, je vois pas l'intérêt de citer dans un article d'acteur, qu'un autre acteur trekkien a participé à la série 5 ou 10 ans après lui. Pour gérer ce genre de détail, je les citerais tous dans Clins_d'oeil_(TV)#Stargate. Dans l'article de l'acteur, le lien Stargate pourrait permettre de voir toutes les liaisons éventuelles. :::- From Cardassia with pain juillet 1, 2011 à 23:00 (UTC) cher WariWulf, pour ce qui est des informations entre acteurs majeurs et les autres acteurs, je n'avais pas fait gaffe à cette différence chez MA-en, donc quelque part tant mieux, s'ils filtrent un minimum !!! cher Philoust, finalement, je suis très fier de t'avoir invité, j'avoue que certains détails ne m'avaient pas traversé l'esprit et donc forcément, ma vision n'était pas dans la même direction sage et parfaite de la tienne, une fois encore, c'est pour cela que j'ai lancé le sujet (ouvert) je me doutais que tu déssiquerais tout ça. pour ce qui sera du "en dehors de Star trek", je retiens en choix: :En dehors de ST, il a par ailleurs participé à plusieurs séries comme {les plus connues} et aux films {les plus notables} et de préciser si un autre acteur ST y serait apparu le cas échéant : je rajoute: même pour une daube de série Z, il serait "intéressant" de noter le film si et uniquement si l'acteur donne la réplique à un autre trekkien à la fois dans ST et dans le Z (?) cela pourrait apporter une info funny (au putain, je l'ai dit) je reprends l'exemple de Dune 1984, doit-il alors être cité ? :toujours privilégier un "petit" paragraphe explicatif plutôt qu'une de ces listes affreuses :pour la ligne famille, n'indiquer de la même manière que les membres de la famille ayant participé à ST, forcément les liens du sang (chris Pine & Robert Pine ; zachary Quinto & Joe Quinto) les époux (les Okuda), mais aussi les ex-époux et ex-compagnon (tom hardy & linda park) :=> voilà ! donc à corriger en copié collé si pas d'accord pour avoir un choix définitif ! pour SG, "clins d'oeil" signifie pour moi que dans cette série une référence à ST est faite, ce qui est différent que de recenser les acteurs transfuges, je vois plutôt dans ce cas un article séparé du genre qui référencerait dès lors SG, babylon 5 (?), warehouse 13 et d'autres que je ne connais pas... qui pourrait se nommer (j'invente) "films et séries où plusieurs acteurs ST sont apparus". C-IMZADI-4 juillet 2, 2011 à 21:44 (UTC) je viens de voir ton travail sur clins d'oeil, bon ok c'est pas mal !!! C-IMZADI-4 juillet 3, 2011 à 17:11 (UTC) ALLÔ C-IMZADI-4 juillet 10, 2011 à 16:37 (UTC) :::"je reprends l'exemple de Dune 1984, doit-il alors être cité ?" => Dean Stockwell est un acteur suffisamment connu à la télévision (même si les gens connaissent pas son nom, son image est irrémédiablement associée à celle de Code Quantum, à la manière de Peter Falk dans Columbo, David Soul dans Starsky et Hutch, William Peterson dans Les Experts...). En gros, quant je parle de "largement connus du grand public", je pense à des acteurs qu'une large partie du public connaît (généralement pour avoir incarné un rôle principal marquant au cinéma ou à la télévision) :::Concernant l'article "films et séries où plusieurs acteurs ST sont apparus", j'avoue être largement contre, puisqu'on est pas là pour recenser toutes les séries et films de chaque acteur, ça génèrerait des listes interminables dont je ne vois pas l'intérêt réel : Si je prend l'exemple de Dean Stockwell (j'étais sur sa page wp), il a tourné dans 85 films et 46 séries. En admettant que seulement 10 % sont intéressants à noter en considérant les séries et films les plus connus (et encore là, on va se lancer dans des débats ultra chiant si telle ou telle série doit être intégrée/privilégiée ou non), et en considérant le nombre d'acteurs considérés, il faudra lister au minimum une centaine de séries et une bonne cinquantaine de films. Bref, un beau bordel en perspective. C'est bien pour ça que je préfère profiter du fait que Stargate, Star Wars... ait une section dans Clins d'oeil pour les inclure tous de manière détournée. Toutefois, bien que cela ne correspond pas tout à fait à des clins d'oeils, ces transfuges ne sont pas systématiquement que des simples acteurs engagés juste comme ça, les acteurs principaux de ST ont bien souvent été choisis dans SG parce qu'ils avaient participé à ST, pour attirer des fans de la franchise ST assez proche. Regarde quand un acteur principal passe les frontières, les sites d'info ST relaient immédiatement l'info et de nombreux fans vont voir l'épisode juste pour le voir. Dans le sens inverse, c'est peu courant, mais Paul McGillian (Beckett dans SGA) a-t'il eu droit à un rôle parce qu'il est bon acteur (perso, je l'aimais pas dans SGA) ou pour faire parler du dernier film ST 'new look' sur les forums SG ? Pour Billingsley (Phlox), son apparition est un immense clin d'oeil avec encore plus d'impact, vu les lignes mémorables de dialogues qu'il a eu. Bien sûr pour les autres acteurs 'mineurs', leur apparition n'a rien à voir avec leur prestation sur ST, mais franchement, je vois pas l'intérêt de disséminer ce genre d'info sur plusieurs pages. - From Cardassia with pain juillet 15, 2011 à 19:44 (UTC) j'ai bien compris, mais avoir quand même une limite droite et une limite gauche serait tout simplement bien pour éviter des filmographies interminables, car pour Kate Mulgrew, je suis épuisé d'avance de faire le tri, moi et la production ça fait 2, les épisodes me gonflent déjà pas mal. dans ce cas ne peut on pas faire comme pour "point de vue" une sorte de page aide directive pour éviter le trop plein inintéressant (ou un modèle-encadré spécifique comme "incomplet" et si avec peu de directives les mettre sur celui-ci pour éviter dans ce cas une page) ? oui c'est bien compliqué ! et je risque de faire des coupes franches !!! C-IMZADI-4 juillet 15, 2011 à 20:16 (UTC) voici donc: Memory Alpha:Rédaction d'une biographie C-IMZADI-4 juillet 29, 2011 à 19:47 (UTC) Point de vue temporel :Transféré depuis Discussion utilisateur:Florian Nantes Bonjour, merci encore pour tes récentes participations. est génial. je voulais juste te rappeler que le style d'écriture est l'usage du passé. Le présent est utilisé pour les explications données par toi l'auteur comme dans les "bginfo". Pour plus de précisions, je t'invite à lire ou relire cette page: Memory Alpha:Point de vue est-ce que je peux te laisser corriger tes articles en les mettant au passé ? merci d'avance, si tu as des doutes n'hésite pas à me contacter. C-IMZADI-4 mai 7, 2011 à 22:06 (UTC) :L'utilisation du passé est-il vraiment adapté ? Ca alourdit le récit, et complique grammaire et syntaxe. De plus, le temps utilisé dans la plupart des encyclopédies - déjà sur les encyclopédies papier - est presque toujours le présent de narration. :Quelques exemples : Titanic, Jules Verne : Le passé est marqué, alors que le présent est intemporel Florian_Nantes mai 8, 2011 à 09:39 (UTC) je comprends bien tout ça, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui ai établi la politique de ce wiki... Personnellement, après plusieurs années j'y suis habitué, et rédiger mes textes comme-ci j'étais un personnage d'un lointain futur "in-universe" qui découvre Memory alpha et lit les archives ne me dérange plus du tout. S'imaginer ainsi fait parti du concept de ce wiki, qui finalement est une encyclopédie à la fois imaginaire "in-universe" et réelle pour tout ce qui va toucher aux produits dérivés et production. Dans ce point de vue "in-universe" le passé peut s'imposer, après pour tous les articles, comme je disais de production ou de produits dérivés, là effectivement, le présent du monde réel est applicable. Lorsqu'un vaisseau est détruit, par exemple, commencer son article par L'USS Machin "est" un vaisseau de la fédération dans les années 2360... sonne finalement faux dans l'usage du présent. bref, je ne vais pas chercher des exemples qui ne sont pas forcément les meilleurs. Bref, il s'agit là de respecter la politique de ce wiki, d'un autre côté je ne veux pas te l'imposer de façon indiscutable, mais simplement que tous les archivistes s'accordent pour des textes uniformes et cette politique est là pour ça. Serait-il aussi possible de mettre en début de ligne les "marques de temps" comme En 2371, Chakotay... et non pas à la fin de tout un texte comme le fait MA-en ? cela me paraît plus judicieux de définir quand "on se trouve" dans la lecture dès le début. merci. merci encore de tes participations et à très vite. C-IMZADI-4 mai 8, 2011 à 11:44 (UTC) :Soit, va pour le passé... Mais j'insistai pour que mes objections fussent notées au journal de bord ! ;o) Florian_Nantes mai 8, 2011 à 12:51 (UTC) merci. faudrait voir avec Philoust123 pour ce genre de remarque, car j'avoue de ne mettre jamais posé la question vu que cela ne me dérangeait pas, il s'y connaît mieux en terme politique sur MA-fr. C-IMZADI-4 mai 8, 2011 à 16:49 (UTC) ::Le pire, c'est qu'au début, j'écrivais tous mes articles au présent ;) avant de finalement adopter le point de vue {MA-en} de l'observateur d'un lointain futur, qui s'il est vrai est plus complexe (à force le passé simple n'a plus de secret ;) est tout de même plus simple contextuellement quand on distingue les différentes périodes du temps (Cochrane est un ingénieur du 21ème siècle, Cochrane était l'ami de son père pour Archer, Cochrane va effectuer le vol à distorsion pour Picard, Cochrane était admiré par Kirk et il le rencontre). - From Cardassia with pain mai 8, 2011 à 19:38 (UTC) :::C'est pour les articles sur les paradoxes temporel que ça doit être fun : "Il sera été construit..." :::Je ne sais pas si les voyages dans le temps sont scientifiquement possibles, mais grammaticalement, ils sont clairement impossibles ! :o) Florian_Nantes mai 9, 2011 à 12:09 (UTC) Question : pour les résumés d'épisodes, on utilise aussi le passé ? J'en ai regardé quelques uns (comme ou , par exemple), et ils sont au présent. Florian_Nantes août 16, 2011 à 16:04 (UTC) ::Les articles épisodes sont des articles "Monde réel" donc au présent en général. Il est vrai que la partie résumé pourrait être considérée comme mixte : l'enchaînement des évènements lors de l'épisode pourrait être qualifiée d'"in-universe" (on peut imaginer cet observateur d'un lointain futur visionner ces évènements directement à travers le Gardien de l'Eternité ou le flux temporel...). D'un autre côté, le résumé diffère sensiblement des articles encyclopédiques qui, eux, sont ancrés dans plusieurs périodes temporelles. Le résumé répond plus à un suivi du découpage spécifique de l'épisode au moment où il est vu ("Archer sauve la Terre") que de l'encyclopédie ({d'un point de vue du 24ème siècle et après, il est à priori mort} "Archer était un officier de Starfleet qui a sauvé la Terre"). - From Cardassia with pain août 16, 2011 à 17:26 (UTC) :::Okay, merci. Ca va simplifier les choses. Florian_Nantes août 17, 2011 à 06:35 (UTC) ---- :Transféré depuis Discussion utilisateur:Carmina Maud‎‎ Bonjour chère Carmina Maud enchantée de voir l'intérêt que tu portes à Memory Alpha depuis quelques jours. J'imagine que tu as lu Memory Alpha:Point de vue ? Car ma question est: pourquoi le présent doit-il être utilisé lors des descriptifs technologiques ? selon le "point de vue", si un "engin" n'existe plus dans un lointain futur, il est bel et bien décrit au passé pour les gens de ce futur qui sont finalement pour eux au présent ??? C-IMZADI-4 octobre 22, 2011 à 12:35 (UTC) Bonjour, chère C-IMZADI-4. Oui je comprends ce que vous me dites. L'emploi que je fais du présent est justifié sous deux angles : 1- L'angle ''Memory alpha'' Voici donc ce qui est dit dans ce fameux document Memory Alpha:Point de vue A -''' Tout article de l'univers Star Trek devrait être écrit comme si les personnes, la description des objets, etc. existaient aujourd'hui, exactement comme dans une encyclopédie normale, mais par un auteur omniscient. 'B -' Memory Alpha est une encyclopédie qui existe dans l'univers-fiction Star Trek. 'C -' Quelques exemples de la façon dont le temps devrait être employé sur Memory Alpha : *L'Enterprise était un vaisseau du 24ème siècle. *Les pingouins étaient une espèce indigène à la terre jusqu'au moins au 21ème siècle. *La classe Constitution est une classe d'astronefs qui a été employée par Starfleet au 23ème siècle. 'D -' Pour des articles concernant le monde réel, le temps devrait être identique à celui d'une encyclopédie d'aujourd'hui. '''2- L'angle ''Rédaction des encyclopédies françaises'' Suivant la dernière remarque (1.D), il est clair que l'usage dans les encyclopédies française est d'employer le présent dans de tels cas de figures. Par exemple : Au Moyen Âge, l'arbalète est utilisée autant comme arme de chasse que pour la guerre. Méprisée par la chevalerie, elle est vue comme arme déloyale car, tuant à distance, elle ne permet pas à l'adversaire de se défendre. Ainsi, considérant que l’arbalète, qui n’exige pas une grande formation, permet à des soldats peu aguerris de tuer de loin un chevalier en armure qui a voué son existence au métier de la guerre, le clergé estime que c'est une arme immorale pour le peu de courage et de formation qu’elle exige de celui qui la manie. (Extrait de Wikipédia, article Arbablète) Un autre exemple ici pour renforcer mon propos... Comment parle-t-on des mammouths dans une encyclopédie française ? De la manière suivante : Les mammouths sont des mammifères éteints de la famille des éléphantidés correspondant au genre Mammuthus et à de nombreuses espèces. Ils sont ainsi de proches cousins des éléphants, et non leurs ancêtres. Ils formaient un groupe largement répandu, bien adapté au froid. (Extrait de Wikipédia, article Mammouth) Et vous pouvez noter l'usage du passé lorsque l'on parle de l'historique. Ainsi, je pense que l'on doit s'exprimer ici de la façon suivante, par exemple : La classe Intrepid est une classe de Vaisseau... Le Voyager était un vaisseau du 24éme siècle... L'exemple des pingouins dans le document ... est lègèrement vicieux. Quoique la phrase soit correcte, Les pingouins étaient une espèce indigène à la terre jusqu'au moins au 21ème siècle., il n'en demeure pas moins que l'on pourrait aussi l'exprimer de la façon suivante : Les pingouins sont des oiseaux indigènes de la terre. Ils ont vécus au moins jusqu'au 21ème siècle. L'idée encyclopédique est que les rédacteurs s'adressent à leurs contemporains pour leur expliquer plus en détail la sémantique du vocabulaire, en particulier sur des sujets d'importance. Une encyclopédie est, de ce fait figée dans le temps. L'encyclopédie Diderot-d'Alembert est à comprendre dans son époque. C'est ce qui explique l'usage du présent. D'autre part l'usage du présent rend l'encyclopédie plus vivante. C'est le point de vue français. Il ne déroge pas au point de vue de Memory Alpha puisque l'on doit rédiger les articles comme dans une encyclopédie normale et que le temps devrait être identique à celui d'une encyclopédie d'aujourd'hui.. Et l'on veut bien dire dans cette dernière phrase : le temps de conjugaison devrait être identique à celui d'une encyclopédie d'aujourd'hui, au 21ème siècle. Comment devons-nous écrire ? Personnellement, l'emploi du passé lors de descriptifs techniques me choque particulièrement. C'est une faute de rédaction du français qui, à mon avis ne peut pas se justifier uniquement par le fait que nous appartenions à une caste d'archivistes vivant à la fin des temps. Bien sûr, rédiger une encyclopédie dans une langue surannée, désuette et oubliée depuis des temps immémoriaux n'est qu'un simple passe-temps qui ne sert qu'à combler l'ennui qui nous assaille parfois, nous autres pauvres immortels. Mais soyons tout de même respectueux des usages de cette langue que vous avez l'air d'apprécier tout autant que moi. Carmina Maud octobre 23, 2011 à 16:46 (UTC) Note D'ailleurs il semblerait bien que le point de vue encyclopédiste américain soit identique : A mammoth is any species of the extinct genus Mammuthus. These proboscideans are members of Elephantidae, the family of elephants and mammoths, and close relatives of modern elephants. They were often equipped with long curved tusks and, in northern species, a covering of long hair. They lived from the Pliocene Epoch from around 4.8 million years ago, into the Holocene at about 4,500 years ago. (Extrait de Wikipédia US, article Mammoth) ::{Ma réponse - conflit d'édition - avant ton édition de 18h46 pas encore lu, je met trop de temps à rédiger mes réponses ;)} ::MDR ;) ::En fait, je comprend parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. On devrait faire une discussion globale sur ce sujet (où et quand mettre le passé), vu qu'on a déjà eu il y a peu, ce genre de discussion, notamment avec Florian Nantes. Quand on a discuté par mail il y a qq jours avec Imzadi, j'avais déjà dit que j'étais aussi mi-figue mi-raisin à tes corrections. D'un côté, l'or est un métal même dans le futur lointain (d'autres exemples de concepts éternels sont possibles), mais d'un autre côté, certaines informations sont nettement marqués au passé. L'exemple de la classe de vaisseaux est effectivement compliqué, la classe est un concept qui peut se reproduire dans le futur (bien que peu de chances), mais le vaisseau de ladite classe n'existera plus dans ce futur lointain. Par contre, un point probablement mal traduit (1.D) par l'article PDV est que l'encyclopédie est en quelque sorte constituée de 2 parties : :* La partie in-universe :* La partie "monde réel" ::Tu prend l'exemple de l'arbalète encore utilisée de nos jours, je prendrais comme exemple plutôt le Wright Flyer (Wright Flyer) avec la remarque qu'à l'époque de rédaction sur MA-fr, cet avion sera en poussières depuis des millénaires. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 23, 2011 à 17:07 (UTC) ---- Non. Absolument pas. ''' Ce n'est pas une question de concepts... mais une question de langue. En français on s'exprime de cette façon là dans une encyclopédie. '''L'exemple des mammouths cité ci-dessus est flagrant. En français comme en anglais, d'ailleurs. Car même si nous sommes des archivistes de la fin des temps, nous nous adressons à nos contemporains. C'est la règle en usage lorsque l'on rédige des articles dans une encyclopédie. L'exemple des mammouths est flagrant, je suis désolée. Il y a déjà très longtemps qu'ils n'existent plus... Or que lit-on dans une encyclopédie française ? Ceci : Les mammouths sont des mammifères éteints de la famille des éléphantidés. Que lit-on dans une encyclopédie US ? Ceci : A mammoth is any species of the extinct genus Mammuthus. Et si c'est une question de concept, alors dans quel temps vivons nous, nous autres archivistes ? Qu'est-ce qui existe ou pas. Or il est clair que cette notion est très très floue. Rien qu'avec la série Voyager, on aborde le futur du 29ème siècle. Donc nous devons fatalement, nous, nous situer au-delà de cette époque. Pour résoudre le problème, je ne vois guère qu'une solution : nous, archivistes appartenons à la fin des temps... Ou dans un futur si lointain qu'en fin de compte tout ce qui est décrit ici, n'existe plus. Est-ce une raison pour nous exprimer constament au passé ? Non. Non. Car ce n'est pas une question de concept, à savoir est-ce que ça existe encore aujourd'hui ou pas, mais une question de langage. Quelles sont les règles linguistiques à adopter dans ce cas... voilà la véritable essence du propos. Quelles sont les règles linguistiques qui président à la rédaction d'une encyclopédie ? Que ce soit de nos jours ou à la fin des temps. Il y a de fortes chances que justement, à la fin des temps, voire dans un futur très lointain on ne parle plus français, ni même anglais... Ou au mieux que ces langues aient tellement évolué qu'elles nous soient tout à fait incompréhensibles aujourd'hui (2011)... Et même in-universe le passé ne peut pas s'imposer, pour les mêmes raisons. Il est donc logique que la référence en matière de langue soit celle du 21ème siècle. Et l'usage de rédaction est l'emploi du présent, dans les encyclopédies, pour décrire les choses. Car qui sommes-nous ? Une seule réponse : des archivistes du futur lointain. Nous avons choisi de rédiger une encyclopédie dans une langue abandonnée depuis des lustres. Il faut reconnaître que c'est vicieux, car personne à notre époque ne peut nous comprendre sinon quelques spécialistes dont les membres de cette communauté... Hum, hum... Mais ne voyagerions-nous pas aussi dans le temps ? Mais bien sûr que si... Vous pensez bien que si les voyages temporels étaient pratiqués au 29ème siècle, il le sont aussi à notre époque. Nous faisons donc oeuvre de charité et écrivons une encyclopédie pour les êtres du 21ème siècle. Il nous faut donc nous appliquer à ce que notre rédaction soit compréhensible pour eux et respecte les règles en usage dans ce siècle. N'est-ce pas ? Pour ma part je vous le déclare : je suis une immortelle qui vit à la fin des temps. Carmina Maud ---- comment dire ? le doute m'envahit, mais en même temps, bien que je sois une chèvre en sémantique, grammaire de la langue française, j'aime notre langue !!! Au 1er coup d 'oeil, j'aurais donc tendance à suivre les règles que tu cites de notre langue. ma question est : est-ce les mêmes règles si on parle des mamouths en 2011 ou si on parle de la classe intrepid en 2'000'000'011 ? j'imagine que oui... effectivement, je serais assez pour suivre des règles qui établissent la rédaction dans une encyclopédie, mais je pense que certaines règles devront malgré tout s'adapter à la spécificité bien particulière de Memory Alpha. En attendant, j'avoue être encore à la réflexion !!! C-IMZADI-4 octobre 24, 2011 à 10:25 (UTC) ::Bon, alors débat assez compliqué, je prend donc mon temps pour réfléchir à toutes les réponses. A ce niveau, j'ai mis en forme sur la base du présent tous les articles de musique terrienne. "X est une œuvre musicale, qui fut composée par Y en ..." parce qu'une chanson est nécessairement intemporelle. - From Cardassia with pain novembre 4, 2011 à 19:33 (UTC) Articles du Monde réel La partie de l'encyclopédie qualifiée de "monde réel" est généralement au présent comme une encyclopédie réelle, ont une bannière spécifique, et correspond : * Pour la rédaction des articles aux articles épisodes, films, romans, comics, ouvrages de références, personnel de production (acteurs, producteurs, scénaristes, réalisateurs...), etc ... * Pour les sections Coulisses ou les cadres aux observations de productions, aux infos non-canons... Sur cette partie, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème particulier, c'est une encyclopédie de notre temps. Articles in-universe Notre caste archaïque d'archivistes multidimensionnels des "Malphistes" {dieu que j'aime pas du tout ce nom, Imzadi ;) } visualisons les évènements à travers un dispositif temporel {probablement une sorte de Gardien de l'Eternité} et retranscrivons les informations et évènements tels que nous en observons leur déroulement dans le passé. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs que certains ont découvert une base de données terrienne fragmentaire {Ouyquipédya} datant des années 2010 {source "réalité extrapolée" en italique vert} pour compléter leurs informations. Pour le moment, la machine à voir le passé ne nous offre que des courtes scènes d'une quarantaine de minutes et une douzaine d'extraits plus long, principalement focalisées sur le 22ème, le 23ème et 24ème siècle de la mythique Fédération à travers les aventures de plusieurs équipages. On aimerait en savoir plus sur cette Fédération, mais la machine ne semble vouloir montrer que ceux-là, on décryptera d'autres scènes peut-être dans les prochains temps. La question de ce débat est donc de voir où et quand mettre le passé. Personnages Espèces et organisations Sciences, technologies et vaisseaux Données astrométriques et géométriques Ceux de Memory Alpha je vous invite à nous donner un nom, nous archivistes de Memory Alpha * Malphiste * Les Paléographes Temporels qui sont membres de La Guilde PaléographiquePaléographie : Science qui traite des écritures anciennes, de leurs origines et de leurs modifications au cours des temps et plus particulièrement de leur déchiffrement. de la Fin des Temps (GPFT). Les spécialistes eux-mêmes se trompent: les paléographes ont à se tenir constamment sur leurs gardes pour ne pas déchiffrer de travers. * Memorien, memoriste, memalphiste, memalphan, j'avoue ne pas mettre alphan par peur de me retrouver perdu à travers la galaxie sur la Lune * Malphiste, on est habitués !!! * ... Notes ------